45 things
by WhenTheWorldComesDown
Summary: Saw this as tony/mcgee and decided to try it as tiva.please review.


**A/N: I'm still new to this. I read a version of this as a tony/mcgee pairing and decided to try my own version as a tiva story. I own nothing to do with NCIS.**

**Summary: 45 words and a couple of sentances about each.**

**#01 – Comfort**

She had never really been comfortable with men- they were never around enough to have them as more than sex but lying in Tonys arms at night she felt the most comfortable and safe she had in a long time.

**#02 – Kiss**

Thier first kiss was for work when they were undercover so for the first birthday she had after they began dating he booked the same room at the hotel and got them dinner reservations just like on that night - but this time he shaved his ass.

**#03 – Soft**

He loves her bed, it is so comfortable and warm and soft - just like her once you break down her walls.

**#04 – Pain**

When she thinks about the worst pain she has ever endured in her life she realises that it wasn't her mother dying or killing Ari, it was watching a plane leave a runway in Tel Aviv takng Tony with it and away from her.

**#05 – Potatoes**

He remembers their first and only physical fight - it was thanksgiving and he told her what to do with the potatoes, she didn't like being told what to do so she threw them at him - he learned his lesson.

**#06 – Rain**

"Why have you dragged me all the way out here in the pouring rain?"

"You made me watch The Notebook remember" She replied as she kissed him.

**#07 – Chocolate**

It is not secret that Tony likes the chocolate that he steals from the vending machines but his favourite is the stuff Ziva let him lick off of her body one night.

**#08 – Happiness**

She was his best friend, his lover, his happiness, his life.

**#09 – Telephone**

He answers Ziva's phone when she isn't around, he knows he shouldn't have as soon as a male voice asks for Ziva instead of Officer David and he knows she is gone.

**#10 – Ears**

His ears go red when he lies, and when she holds up a bra that doesn't belong to her and asks him if he knows where it came from and his ears go red with his response - he's lucky that when she opens the box left on her desk one week later on her birthday and that same bra is sitting there with matching panties and a recipt - even luckier when she wears that night as she asks him to take her back.

**#11 – Name**

Tony always loved her name - it just roled off of is tongue - zee-vah, but the best name he ever hears is his when she screams it so loud the neighbours complain.

**#12 – Sensual**

Tony thinks Ziva is incredibly sensual, with her beautiful hair, pink lips and curves and he thinks he is the luckiest man in the world when he finds her like that lying out on their bed when he gets home late from work.

**#13 – Death**

Ziva has accepted her death in the terrorist camp - it has been weeks and no one has tried to rescue her but when that hood is pulled off and she sees him again all faith in life has been restored in her.

**#14 – Sex**

She was surprised when Tony suggested they take it slow but not when his resolve crumbled after finding her in his bed wearing nothing but a smirk.

**#15 - Touch**

She loves to touch his hair and he loves to let her because she has the cutest look on her face when she does.

**#16 – Weakness**

They are each others weakness and together they exploit McGee's time and time again.

**#17 – Tears**

Tony doesn't cry when he hears Ziva is dead, he is too numb but after they get back from the terrorist camp he does because his strong and powerful ninja was **ready** to die without a fight.

**#18 – Speed**

The speed of her driving used to scare the life out of him now hw distracts himself from it by laughing at probies face as she makes another turn at 90mph.

**#19 – Wind**

The wind whips her hair as she stands on the tarmac watching the plane fly back to Tel Aviv and taking the only man she ever love away from her and her biggest regret was not telling him when she realised.

**#20 – Freedom**

When Ziva was told to choose between Mossad and NCIS by Director Vance and her father she looked at Tony and remembered their conversation about choices - about her growing up fast becasue she didn't have a choice and him telling her that she does now, she can still remeber as if it happened yesterday even though it was a year ago and without a doubt in her mind she says "NCIS".

**#21 – Life**

On that day that Tony got down on one knee and asked her to marry him she realised that there was more to life than pleasing her father by being Mossad so she said yes and resigned from Mossad.

**#22 – Jealousy**

He knows it's stupid, but when the petty officer smiles at Ziva he feels like turning into the type of serial killer they are trying to catch.

**#23 – Hands**

They aren't the type of couple to hold hands but standing in the ticket queue at the movis with the women behind whispering about him and how hot he is he feels Ziva stiffen so he takes her hand and intwines their fingers so everyone can see he is hers and she is his.

**#24 – Taste**

Ziva tastes like honey,almonds and cinnamon and it is the most delicious thing Tony has ever tasted.

**#25 – Devotion**

Ziva knew Tony was devoted but when he showed her the beautiful engagement ring and asked her to marry him he looked so shy and nervous that she wondered if he thought she wasn't devoted to him - so she decided to spend the rest of her life proving she was.

**#26 – Forever**

"Why do I even want you to stay here at NCIS even though you almost shot me? Because i love you Ziva! That is why!I'll love you forever. That's why I want you to stay."

"Couldn't have told me that sooner?"She asked as she kissed him.

**#27 – Blood**

Ziva didn't show up for work that morning so Tony was sent to check out her arpartment, he picked the lock and opened the door part of him dying on the inside as he saw her lying there in a pool of blood.

**#28 – Sickness**

Tony and Ziva sit on their bathroom floor on either side of the toilet, Tony doesn't even need to be there but he doesn't want to leave her alone with morning sickness.

**#29 - Melody**

He first hears her singing when she puts the plates in the sink after dinner - she sings a beautiful hebrew melody that always makes Tony smile.

**#30 – Star**

"Ever wished on a shooting star Ziva?"

"No. I've got exactly what I want."

**#31 – Home**

His home was never really home just where he ate and slept but the day Ziva moved in with him and cuddled with him on the couch it became not only his home but hers aswell.

**#32 – Confusion**

Tony falls more in love with Ziva every time she tilts her head in confusion about an idiom she doesn't understand.

**#33 – Fear**

Tony has never really been afraid of anything until the moment he told Ziva he loved her and the intense fear of her not saying it bac was so much he almost considered running away like a girl but she just smiled and said, "I love you too."

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Ziva hated the thunder - sounded like mortars or granades going off, she never told anyone but Tony knew so everytime there was a thunder storm he would get out of their bed, make her a cup of tea and cuddle with her telling her stories about his crazy family until she fell asleep.

**#35 – Bonds**

She never trusted men, always had to be on top, in control but with Tony it didn't matter, she trusted him completely which is how she ended up tied to their bed with Tony licking chocolate off of her naked body.

**#36 – Market**

"You need to go to the market Tony."

"No I don't Ziva, i'll order take-out."

"We ran of condoms Tony"

"I'll be 30 minutes"

**#37 – Technology**

Ziva hates technology, she hits her keyboard to make sure it knows it aswell but Tony loves it because she is so sexy when she is pissed off like that.

**#38 – Gift**

It was Zivas birthday two weeks after they got back from the terrorist camp, she hadn't told anyone and no one made any sign that they knew but that was how she wanted it so when she walked in and saw a box on her desk she was surprised, she opened the box and smiled, a beautiful new Star of David necklace to replace her old one, the biggest surprise was when Tony came over, took the necklace out of her hands and put it on her saying, "You thought I didn't know your birthday?"

**#39 – Smile**

Ziva doesn't mess up her idioms as much as Tony thinks, she just does it because it makes Tony smile and he has a beautiful smile.

**#40 – Innocence**

Tony groaned and leaned back against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked looking up at him with wide eyes innocence.

"How can you look at me with bambi eyes when you have my dick in your mouth?"

**#41 – Completion**

They always appear to finish their work at practically the same time but the truth is Tony always waits for Ziva to finish because she likes to win and he likes to make her happy.

**#42 – Clouds**

It was during the summer on a Saturday when Ziva dragged him out to lay in the park and watch the clouds go by with her that he realised that she will surprise him until the day he dies.

**#43 – Heaven**

The first time she tells him she loves him he thinks he has died and gone to heaven because he finally has Ziva David.

**#44 – Sun**

After they have sex the first time Ziva thinks he will be gone by morning but the sun is coming through the curtains when he whispers,"I'll never leave."

**#45 – Hair**

He loves her hair, it is wild and dark and free - it is her and he has loved it since he first saw it.

**A/N: please review:)**


End file.
